Vinho Antigo
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Um cavaleiro resolve seus problemas internos para se entregar ao amor. Yaoi. POV. Oneshot.


Alguns avisos antes da fic propriamente dita:

1. Saint Seyia e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. A música "Vinho antigo" pertence a Dalto, agradeço por gentilmente (apesar de não saber) me cedê-la para utilização nesta fic.

2. Esta fic também não foi betada! Por favor, se verem erros, não os ignorem, me avisem!

3. Escrevi esta fic já faz algum tempo e ela estava postada apenas no fórum MCY, mas como sou muito chata, resolvi postar aqui para todos lerem.

4. Não vou pedir rewiews, não vou, não vou, mas se quiserem mandar vou ficar muito feliz.

5. Chega de conversa fiada, vamos ao que interessa.

**Vinho Antigo**

Eu estava sentado, sozinho em minha casa, olhando o tempo passar e lembrando do passado. Uma ruga de preocupação se formou um minha testa, uma nuvem de tristeza nublou meus olhos. Por que eu fazia isso comigo mesmo? Entregava-me a momentos de autopiedade, com uma morbidez digna de livros de Sade. Fechei meus olhos. Como eu queria poder chorar, como eu queria conseguir chorar. Eu nunca soube o que eram sentimentos, então por quê agora? Por que me obrigava a recordar cada ferimento, cada angústia, transformando tudo em um pesadelo constante e amargo?

Lembrei-me da primeira vez que eu morri, lembrei-me do peso da Sapuris, lembrei-me de estar contra você. Uma chaga, que fora aberta em meu peito, e que eu sabia que nunca se fecharia, tornou a sangrar. Eu cansei de apontar as fraquezas de outrem e não conseguia lidar com minhas próprias fraquezas. Eu precisava de um bálsamo. Eu precisava de você.

_Sabe você um jeito todo especial_

_quando diz "te amo"_

_Fica com ar de quem amou_

_E foi a primeira vez_

Meus pensamentos tomaram um novo rumo. Você. Seus olhos tão azuis, seus cabelos longos, sua tez infantil que conseguia ser dura e cruel quando necessário. Seu jeito muitas vezes despojado que fazia com que me sentisse amado, desejado e principalmente bom. Somente a sua voz suave nos momentos de amor, ao me dizer, "te amo", tinha a capacidade de estancar o sangue que sempre teima em jorrar dentro de mim, fazendo com que eu me enfraqueça nesta eterna hemorragia.

A cada dia que passava eu me fechava em minha concha de gelo e te afastava de mim. Eu não te mereço, mas te quero. Como poderia ser tão cruel e egoísta a ponto de impingir a você o peso de meus atos?

_Você foi o melhor dos sonhos_

_O melhor do meu passado_

_Sabe amor eu vou querer você_

_Sempre do meu lado_

Em algum momento de minha vida eu acreditei que poderíamos ser felizes. Acreditei que seria possível um futuro. Eu sonhava com seus beijos, sonhava com seu corpo. Seu sorriso puro povoava meus pensamentos, muitas vezes em momentos completamente impróprios. Afastei-me de ti como se fosses um câncer que me consumiria. Fui completamente idiota. Você me dava forças e eu não via. A cada briga, eu me afundava mais em meu próprio mar de lama. Por todos os deuses, como pude ser tão obtusamente cego?

Ainda teríamos tempo? O passado poderia ser realmente perdido nas brumas do esquecimento? Eu poderia realmente ter o seu amor de volta?  
Tantos pensamentos redundantes me fizeram decidir que lutaria mais uma vez, entretanto, desta vez, lutaria por algo realmente precioso. Lutaria por seu amor. Lutaria por nós dois.

_Sabe você tem alguma coisa_

_Que me faz sentir eterno_

_Tem esse calor que me aquece_

_E me protege do inverno_

Desde que retornamos a essa vida, por benevolência dos Deuses, tens tentado aproximar-se de mim. Sua persistência em me mostrar que somente o amor é capaz de nos tornar invencíveis tem, pouco a pouco, conseguido quebrar a minha geleira. Eu, o ser de coração gelado e cosmo frio, venho sido aquecido por você constantemente. Meu inverno tem paulatinamente sido espantado por uma primavera de dias ensolarados e felizes e fico aqui, igual uma mula teimosa, tentando manter este inverno despropositado em minha vida.

Está chegando a hora de mudar as coisas. Está chegando a hora de parar de me culpar e me permitir gozar plenamente da dádiva que me foi concedida. Um sorriso escapole das grades da tristeza e vem à tona, iluminando meu semblante.

_Você é como vinho antigo_

_Tem um sabor tão diferente_

_Sabe amor o que importa_

_É o que a gente sente_

Levanto-me do trono de tortura que criara para mim mesmo e me encaminho para minha adega. Escolho uma bela safra, bebida antiga, feita com cuidado e amor, própria para marcar um recomeço, um verdadeiro renascer. Não mais teria medo de mim mesmo, não mais permitiria que meu sentimento de culpa impedisse a nossa felicidade. Obriguei-me a aceitar que só posso ser feliz a seu lado e que você me ama de tal forma que sua felicidade estava intrinsecamente ligada a minha.

Abri a garrafa sozinho e o líquido vermelho deslizou para a taça de cristal em uma dança sensual e inebriante. Dei o primeiro gole e um calor bem-vindo tomou meu corpo de assalto. Era um sabor puro e especial que estava destinado ao meu paladar. Assim como você. Este seria o meu último instante de solidão, se você ainda me quisesse. Sinceramente eu desejava que ainda houvesse tempo.  
Acabei de degustar o meu vinho com um ânimo completamente diferente. Era tão maravilhosamente perfeito apreciar as coisas boas que a vida pode nos oferecer tendo enterrado o peso da culpa! Você o tempo todo tentando me mostrar a verdade límpida que estava diante de meus olhos. Só agora pude perceber que, para recomeçar, é preciso chegar ao fundo do poço.

Procurei-te com meu cosmo. Estava próximo. Levantei-me, caminhei até onde se encontrava. Ainda levava comigo uma taça com o precioso líquido. Estendi a você, sem uma palavra dizer.

Segurou a taça com um olhar de dúvida.

- Por que?

- Por que eu te amo. Se ainda estiver disposto, fique a meu lado.

A taça desprendeu-se de suas mãos se espatifando no chão. Pulou em meu pescoço me enchendo de beijos, lágrimas de felicidade saiam de seus olhos. Sorri. A felicidade realmente era muito simples. Beijei-te novamente. Agora de verdade. Agora com meu coração descongelado para sempre.


End file.
